In a conventional moving coil loudspeaker, the voice coil is carried by a diaphragm or cone which is resiliently suspended at its centre and at its edge from a fixed frame or chassis. In order to achieve accurate response, it is necessary for the diaphragm faithfully to follow the movements of the voice coil, and the mass and rigidity of the cone are important factors in the avoidance of distortion.